


Manipulation Is The Best Medication (WIP)

by CreameDeredere (orphan_account)



Category: KaBLaM!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Other, Possession, Self-Hatred, i'm practicing writing don't judge me, oof, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CreameDeredere
Summary: Henry starts to question himself, overtime something, or someone, is telling him that it has to happen. That he must end himself. He debates whether of not he should listen, or maybe he's just going crazy... June suspects something is up, but she never thought it'd be this.(This was created for writing practice, and is still being worked on. More chapters to come from here)





	1. Chapter One

It was another basic day, June was explaining the script idea she had while Henry was staring off into the distance.

"Henry--?" June called out, "HENRY!" she said once again in a more aggravated tone.

"W-what! Huh!?" Henry drabbled nearly stumbling over.

"Henry! Did you get any of that?"

"N-no.. not umm... any.. of it.." he responded.

June sighed, "Henry, this is the fifth time today, I'm sick of having to tell you things over and over. Are you sleeping at night? Do you need to tell me anything?" June asked seeming more concerned for having to save herself from explaining this repeatedly.

"No June," Henry chuckled, "It's fine I just zoned for a minute." 

June rolled her eyes, "Sure, if two whole hours is a minute!"

"WHAT!" Henry shreaked,

June laughed, "I'm just kidding it was only like, three minutes."

Henry let out a sigh of relief as they heading towards a door that lead to the basic comic book setting. Eric stood in the way, "Sorry kiddos, show's cancelled."

"Wha?" The two said in unison.

"Yea, they're not airing it today, they're doing some weird marathon or something,"

"Oh, well... at least we'll have some time to ourselves?" June said looking awkwardly at Henry. "Hey! Since we have time, wanna talk about what's going on with you?"

"June, I told you everything was fine," Henry replied, "I'm just..." Henry got flustered he was at a loss of words, there was no turning back now. Now she knew something was up!

"Henry, you can talk to me. I'm not gonna make fun of you or anything like that," June said, "You're not yourself, I can tell. Just, tell me what's up?" She paused, Henry looking a bit more flustered than a minute ago. "C'mon, I don't bite!" she joked.

Henry exhaled, "Okay, I'll talk,"

"That's the spirit!" June said optimistically sitting down in a nearby chair next to Henry. The room was empty, but Henry still felt uncomfortable.

"I think," He exhaled powerfully, then shook himself off.

June narrowed an eyebrow, "you..?

Henry stuttered for a moment, "N-never mind, it's no big deal, we should just head to our rooms, yeah. we've got 2 hours till' 10, so why not!" Henry ran off before June was given any chance to speak.

He leaned against his door that he'd just slammed, he felt... off. His head spinned. He placed his hand on his forehead looking up at the ceiling.

"It's fine, It's nothing Henry you're overreacting!" He told himself. "Just, go to bed, and it'll all be gone." He tucked himelf under his blanket and feel asleep. Tomorrow's a new day, and he wished he'd never said anything.. But that's not particularly what Henry was worried about...


	2. Chapter Two

Henry woke, sweaty and hot. He glanced over at the clock next to him. "Ugh, only three.." he muttered to himself. He sat up to go get some water, making his way to the bathroom. He drank water from a small blue cup that him and June usually kept in there, as long as they both promised to wash it out after using it. Henry washed out the cup and look up at himself in the mirror. He squinted at himself, he looked tired. I mean, it was three in the morning. It was a different look, he looked ... just wrong. He sighed at himself, "Gosh, maybe I should get more sleep.." he muttered. 

"NO, SLEEP IS FOR THOSE WHO NEED IT"

"W-what?!" he squealed.

"YOU HEARD ME, STAY UP FROM NOW ON. YOU DON'T NEED ANY SLEEP."

Henry felt terrified, he looked around the room. "B-but June sh-"

"NO! YOU AREN'T SLEEPING FROM THIS DAY ON. GOT IT?"

He leaned against the wall, "Okay." he replied, he went to his room and laid down, hoping this was just a dream and he'd wake up or something. No, he stayed awake the rest of the night as whatever was in his head, screeched insults at him. He tried to question it, but the only reply he received was-

"IT HAS TO BE DONE."

And nothing more. He stared at his ceiling until his alarm went of at eight-thirty, he left his room and stumbled to the room outside the hallway containing the two kids rooms. 

"Morning Henr-" June cut herself off, "My goodness Henry! Didn't you get any sleep last night!?"

"Some," he relied rubbing his eyes. He had no intention of telling her he was hearing things. She'd freak out! And what if it was more than a voice, it could hurt her or something! 

"BETTER YOU THAN HER."

He looked around again nearly stumbling over, "It can hear me," he cried out thrown against the wall.

"Whoa, Whoa! What's going on! What can hear you!" June cried out running over to him. "It's okay, nothing can her you, you're okay!" she said comforting him. Henry stared outward, his mouth covered, in tears. He hugged her as she hugged back. "It's gonna be okay, if anything happens just remember, I know karate!" Henry sniffed letting out a small laugh and smiling,

"As if pinching people and pulling hair is karate,"

"Pff, you haven't seen me use my power yet,"

"Okay June, whatever you want me to believe," Henry joked.

The two laughed as they went over to June's room, considering they weren't going to be brodasting all week, might as well find something to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter was short! I can't really write at school without being hoarded by teachers that want to know who I'm writing to or what I'm writing. :P

**Author's Note:**

> This was only written to practice  
> (sorry about the bad English, I'm still learning. I've spoke Irish nearly all my life, so this is a bit difficult)


End file.
